fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fanon Couples
Category change; GajeRo, Grayna, Lurus and Stitsu Discussion is open in order to change the gategory of the following articles from fanon couples to canon friends, in base to the low support they receive as romantic couplse and staments from the manga itself portraying them as strictly platonic. *GajeRo; According to Sting Eucliffe from the Sabertooth Guild, his fellow 'Dragon Slayer], Rogue Cheney, whose real name is Ryos, used to be Gajeel's sworn brother while in his time with Phantom Lord. Rogue was shown pronouncing Gajeel's name with extreme interest while entering the Domus Flau, and later went on to remark to himself that his only interest is in Gajeel. The chance for the two to clash came on the 4th day of the games, in which Gajeel was teamed with Natsu to take on Sabertooth's Twin Dragons. While the Fairy Tail Mage had little trouble dealing with Rogue prior to the activation of Dragon Force, he was subsequently unable to continue, having been disposed of by Natsu. His chance to fight Rogue came on the final day of the Games, where he encountered Rogue on the street, seemingly knowing the Sabertooth Mage was looking for him. When Rogue was possessed by a shadow during their battle, Gajeel recalled him as his sword brother Raos and told the possessor to leave his body, the reason for which he continued the fight, ultimately freeing him of the influence by defeating him. After the battles against the invading Dragons had concluded, a celebration was thrown at Mercurius for all the Mages who assisted in the fight. During the party, Gajeel was approached by both Sting and Rogue and proceeded to greet the latter with the name he'd used while brothers. Having heard about the incidents created by the future Rogue Cheney, a concerned Gajeel asked the present Rogue about it, and in response was told by a confident Rogue that such would not happen to him. *Grayna; Cana and Gray have been friends ever since they joined Fairy Tail in their childhood, having done so around the same time. As children, they were often shown to be together, with Cana using her cards to try and read Gray's fortune, as well as pointing out when the boy inadvertently removed his clothes due to his stripping habit. Each of them recently stated to be on good terms with the other during their respective interviews for the Sorcerer Magazine. Gray is often shown to joke around with Cana, holding back laughs when telling the girl that her Edolas counterpart was completely different from her after returning from the alternate dimension, and later joking about her newly-found relationship with her father Gildarts Clive. *Lurus;Taurus is known for his perverted tendencies towards women, mostly his owner, Lucy. On battles, Taurus always swears that he'll protect Lucy's beautiful body no matter what, conferring a comedical side to his loyalty towards Lucy, referring to her as "My boobs". However, sometimes he's a bit controversial about this loyalty, as he feels pleasure when he has to strip Lucy, under Sherry's control, despite his also shown despair to hurt his owner. Taurus' obsession towards Lucy sometimes prejudices his role in battle, as he is fooled by Angel's Spirit, Gemini, that transforms into Lucy and uses her body to trick him. When he isn't battling, Taurus likes to observe Lucy's body and make comments about how beautiful it is. *Stitsu; Sting was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him Light Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. Eventually, the entire fact that Weisslogia died was revealed to have been a ruse; Sting had his memories manipulated by his foster father and became a host for his body, which allowed Sting's Dragonification process to be halted due to the presence of new antibodies in his body. To ensure that Sting did not remember any of what had happened, Weisslogia implanted the memory that Sting had been forced to kill him and the results he would have actually achieved had such a thing been done. Some unspecified amount of time later, his Exceed partner, Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. Should be these couple be moved to canon friends or remain as fanon couples? FutureCyborg18 (talk) 11:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) for the change of all. I would even change more of these four, but those have some shippers and I suppose that could somewhat start drama so yeah. Road-K (talk) 15:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC)